Don't Leave!
by The Author 1945
Summary: Germany stops by to watch little Israel while America has to go out and get a light bulb. Naturally America's gone for a long time and Germany has some fun watching his son, however when he's about to leave Izzy doesn't want him to go, and his efforts to get him to stay result in Germany behaving oddly... Short one-shot, Author series.


Hello all, I'm the Author 1945, and thanks for stopping by and reading yet another edition to my series! Well, Germany's watching Israel for a little, lets see what happens…

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

Enjoy, as always!

...

* * *

Since Germany had stopped by to check up on Chibisrael America had decided that as long as there was someone to watch Israel he could go out to the shop and buy a light bulb (indeed when Germany had come over he had effectively demanded that the American change the dead bulbs since they had apparently been out for a week and America had decided instead to light a bunch of candles to keep the house alight, which Germany had said was a fire hazard, especially with the three year old Israel in the house.)

So America, at the insistence of the ever-paranoid German, had gone out to brave the snow on the condition that Germany stayed to watch Israel. Thinking that America would only be gone for ten minutes to run to the shop and back, busy Germany agreed.

However since it was a snowy day in New York and Germany wasn't used to snowy days in New York, he hadn't known that it took America a good six hours to find an open store with the right kind of light bulb. Safe to say Germany started using colorful language (that he warned Israel not to repeat) to describe the American after the first hour and only after the fourth hour when he asked aloud where the heck the American could be Israel had to impishly explain why his brother was so late. Once he had the situation described to him by the young Israeli the German (after using some more colorful language) effectively swore never to do this sort of thing again, he had after all, a pile of work to do at home and had initially only meant for this to be a short make-sure-America-hasn't-set-my-son-on-fire visit.

However even Germany couldn't say that the six (six!) hours he had had to watch Israel for weren't enjoyable. Germany couldn't say he was surprised that the child had so many toys spread out around the floor and in many trunks that had been rewarded to him by his allies and family (mostly from France and America, but when Israel was showing him every one of his toys he also showed him some that had been given to him from England, Canada, Italy, Czechi and even one from Russia.) And Israel absolutely begged his father to play with his toys with him like Akhi always did. The German hesitated, not wanting to do something so childish as playing with children's toys but the child batted those massive blue eyes at him and the German couldn't refuse.

To his great surprise it was more enjoyable than he thought. He always shook his head in disapproval when he saw America playing with Israel and his toys and seeming to love playing with the toddler toys. However as he played with the boy and his toys he realized that it wasn't the toys that caused the American such delight, but the Israeli. He had to admit, the boy was cute normally, but he was extra cute rolling on the floor throwing a ball into the air and catching it, his eyes sparkling as he dared his father to catch it.

"Careful mein junge," said the German with a smile, catching the ball as the boy threw it (luckily Germany was extremely good at playing ball, as England could tell you), "don't want to knock over these candles."

"Ken, it would set the house of fire, whoosh!" cried the Israel spinning around to indicate the house bursting into flames. He spun and spun around and then fell to the ground, giggling dizzily.

For a few hours Germany was able to forget about how much work he had and his annoyance at America for taking so long, instead he focused on keeping the boy happy and away from the flickering candles. At some point all the candles flickered out and the German and Israeli were forced to play in the dark for an hour or so. The Israeli didn't seem to mind, as this was the perfect environment to play hide and seek. Germany had it a little rough trying to keep the boy close when he couldn't see him and it was hard to avoid stepping on any of Israel's toys but he couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard (since he couldn't see the boy) how happy the boy was, as the child giggled and encouraged his father to find him, totally unfazed by the lack of light and power.

Then finally, just as Germany started to stress when he couldn't find the boy, the door opened and America marched in. The door opening lit up the living room enough so that Germany was able to spot the Israeli ducking behind the couch. He smiled slightly and scooped up the giggling boy.

"You found me~!" chirped the boy happily, the German nodded. The Israeli's eyes then twinkled and he cried, "and Akhi's back!"

"Indeed he is," said the German, giving the American a cold stare as he dusted the snow of his shoulder and went over to ruffle his brother's hair with a smile. The American saw the look on the German' s face, which was colder than the weather outside, and frowned, "sorry, G, none of the shops are ever open. Takes me forever to find anything."

"You could have told me that earlier," said the German bitterly, "you should have, I have a lot of work to do at home, I didn't intend to stay here for so long."

"Ken, but it was a lot funner to have you here, Aba," chirped the boy with a smile and a happy gleam in his eyes. Germany's attention turned to the boy and he gave a very slight smile as he said, "funner isn't a word, Schatz, but ja, you have a point."

He patted the boy on the head and the boy giggled. America rolled his eyes slightly and thanked God that Israel was there to blow out Germany's short fuse.

"Well, G, I'm gonna go up and change the bulbs upstairs first," said the American, holding up his bag of light bulbs, he then smiled at the Israeli and said, "I'll be right down, Izzy! Then you and me can play some more."

"Beseder~!" said the Israeli with a smile, "I like tonight! I get to play with you and I got to play with Aba, and I showed him all my toys, right Aba?"

"And they were very nice toys, kleine," said the German kindly, giving the Israeli another pat on the head.

"Since I'm home you're free to go, G," said the American cheerfully as he hopped up the stairs, "see ya later!"

"Auf Windersehn," said the German with a slight nod as the American ran up stairs to change the light bulbs. Germany then set the child down.

"So what are we gonna do now, Aba?" said the Israeli brightly. Germany gave the boy a half smile and said, "I'm sorry, kleine, but I've been here to long, I have to go now."

"Ma?!" cried the Israeli, his smile turning upside down and his eyes shining in disappointment, "what do you mean? You aren't gonna stay?"

"Nein, Schatz, don't worry," said the German turning on his heel and beginning to walk out the door, "I'll be back soon."

"Soon? But I want you to stay now!" cried the Israeli, tossing his Teddy bear aside and trying to block Germany's path to the door. Germany smiled and shook his head slightly at the stubborn child's attempt to get him to stay.

"Don't leave!" the child ordered, crossing his arms and glaring stubbornly at his father, unwilling to let his father go, "you're never around! I haven't seen you in a week!"

"We'll, then I promise you see me again soon, just not now, tut mir Leid Schatz, I understand your disappointment, but I must be going," said the German and with that he stepped right over the tiny Israeli and began to make his way to the door. For a minute the boy looked surprised and insulted that his father had not-so subtly made an alliteration to how small he was and then his childish mind clicked with the sudden urge to cry as his father began to leave the house and him. He felt hot tears build up but rather then burst into tears he decided to make one last attempt to get his father to stay. The child's blue eyes were wide with desperation as with sudden speed he ran over and latched himself onto his father's leg with a cry of, "Aba! Don't leave!

The second the boy hugged the German's leg, the German froze, tensed up and he look a sharp intake of breath. The Israeli looked up, his tear-stained eyes curious as his father began to shake and clench his fists.

"Israel…" said the German in a hushed and beseeching tone, he looked back at the Israeli, a grimace on his face and his eyes shining with a deep pain, "please…release my leg."

The toddler blinked in confusion but then he tightened his grasp and cried, "Lo! I'm not letting you go until you swear to stay!"

"Israel! Please!" said the German a little firmer, shaking even more, grinding his teeth together, going pale and he looked like he may have been holding in tears, but still the boy held firm and stubbornly shook his head, refusing to let his father go.

"Israel, don't grab my leg, bitte," said the German, anguish layering his voice but still the Israeli refused.

Now anger seemed to come to the German, however he refused to kick the boy off or even touch him. Instead he, carefully and gently as possible, pried the boy's fingers off his leg, Israel was surprised by how shaky and pale his father was. Despite his arguments and struggles, the German refused to use force on him and once he had managed to gently get the boy off his leg, he spun on his heel and marched out the door, slamming the door behind him before the boy could re-attach himself to the German's leg.

America was surprised when he came back downstairs to find Israel crying, he comforted his brother when the boy told him what had occurred, he also swore to take his brother to Germany's house for a visit within a week, provided Germany had recovered from whatever had caused him to act so oddly by then.

...

* * *

Short explanation time:

'Luckily Germany was good at playing ball, as England could tell you": If you've seen the episode where Germany and England played ball during Christmas you'll understand this reference.

Germany freaked out when Israel grabbed his leg: WWII story cliffhanger!

And that's all for this week, folks, I'll see you all again (hopefully) soon! And as always, be sure to rate, review and do all that nice stuff!


End file.
